Rikai Mamiya
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: [http://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%8A り''']かい (Rikai)' - taken from the word "Mou ikkai" which means "One More Time." '間宮' ('Mamiya') - Her last name. |- | colspan="6" | TYPE: '''Himitsuloid' MODEL: H01 - (First product of Himitsuloid UTAU series.), her model code is printed on her belt, but is hard to be seen |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Female' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |'C4 - C6' | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Tena Araine (Childhood friend, separated since 6th grade, miss her so much!) Sora Hateshine (Favourite Senpai, best friend) Ikuriin Illya (Best friend, little sister figure) Midori Nashine '''(Best friend, first duet mate) '''MILLYA (big sister figure) Nijine Rishi (Best friend) Len Kagamine (Idol) Miku Hatsune (Idol) Gumi (Idol) Hetacia (friend, little brother figure) |- | align="center" |AGE |'14' | align="center" |GENRE |'Any' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE | Deviantart |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'46 kg' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Pocari Sweat, OREO, Mini gun, blue headset, and a 14 inch Dell laptop.' | style="text-align: center;" | CREATOR: Miruhi |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |'158 cm' | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE | Miruhi |'Miruhi' | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST | Deviantart |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'3 May' | align="center" |LIKES |'Drawing, singing (secretly), guns, her laptop and collecting anime stuffs'. | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |'Youtube' |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'January 2011' | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Annoying b-tchs and liars'. | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG | Torinoko City |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Her personality is based of her creator's real personality. She's a kuudere but could turn into tsundere when she blushes/shy. Her food icon is Oreo, and her favourite drink is Pocari Sweat. It suites her clothe colour, right? :D If you disturb her or make her angry she'll punch you in the face with her "Poker-Face" look. She could be really mean sometimes. Despite that, she's actually a good friend. She's never afraid to sacrifice her time just to listen to her friends life... and she'll always pick up her cellphone up even though you called her at midnight just to ask something unimportant, that's where she reveals her tsundere character. Rikai is secretly an OTAKU. Otaku is a person who loves anime, games, and Japanese stuffs as much her creator do. Also, she secretly collects hundreds of comics, magazines, and figmas hidden inside her wardrobe! She also have a Dell laptop with the same model as her creator's. It's the 14 inch Dell~! she loves her laptop as much as her creator do and she WILL kill anyone who tries to touch it without her permission. And, don't ever call her "Shortie" because you'll be dead a few seconds later. Quote: "Get your filthy hands off my laptop!!!" |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: None Eye color: Light blue Earphones: Blue headset (but her creator always forgot to draw it) Clothe: See concept art Nationality/Race: Japanese Voice Configuration Encoded in romaji, with hiragana aliases. Download ACT 1.5 here: http://www.4shared.com/file/di8YHK__/Rikai_ACT_15_UPDATED.html Features: 143 voice samples, talking samples, concept art, readme, and tuned oto.ini. ACT 2.5: http://www.mediafire.com/?ww1et6oe65d482i ACT 2.5 sample : http://soundcloud.com/miruhinyan/utau-listen Usage Clause *Do not redistribute her voicebank, unless you get her author's permission. Do not change any appearance that already be given out unless there is a change that have been made by the creator or for special occassions. *Avoid any mary-sues. *Do not make UTAUloid using her voicebank by pitch manipulation-etc. *Voice bank is used for free, not for SALE. *Feel free to use her without asking the creator's permission. *Do not claim her voice as yours. *Do not change her design without her author's permission. Certified true and correct from Rikai Mamiya's creator, Miruhi. Do not edit this page without the author's permission. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Len Kagamine admirers Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:HimitsuLoid